


Slave Slaughter Dragneel

by FairyFans363



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff, Igneel is alive, Misunderstandings, No dragons, Rated T for conflict, Subtle mention of abuse, Zeref is evil but twisted, no-magic AU, rated T for kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFans363/pseuds/FairyFans363
Summary: There was a very well-known story in all legions of Magnolia Kingdom.The rumour went strong throughout Magnolia. Resulting in antipathy towards the crown-prince from the people.It was an era of rumour and spite for the heir of the royal bloodline. The crown-prince, Natsu Dragneel. Or rather known as, Slave slaughter dragneel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, well finally I'm moving this fanfiction here :). Previously I had this story on Wattpad (still there of course. I don't delete it). Forgive me for various grammar mistakes :(. English is my second language.  
> Well, basically,this idea just kind of popped inside my head about a year ago and I could not bear the temptation to write it ;D. I hope you enjoy this story!

There was a very well-known story in all legions of Magnolia Kingdom. Took time in where the era of slavery still strong. It was said that when the slave merchant came to the kingdom, all slaves would be bought by the crown-prince, the eldest one from two princes of Fiore. The males would be thrown into the endless labour, resulting in deaths of the slaves within months of their works. Meanwhile, the females got dragged into a more dangerous job than that. It was said, the female slaves never be allowed to see the sun ever again. Locked up in the dungeon, chained by their wrists and ankles. Being put in a situation of a sex slave for the crown-prince. A true hideous fate they need to walk upon. The rumour went strong throughout Magnolia. Resulting in antipathy towards the crown-prince from the people. They began to make nicknames for the crown-prince and siding for the second prince, supporting him for the throne, aiming for the crown-prince’s fall. However, the crown-prince himself never gave true concern towards the rumours about him and the king, Igneel, was not given any statements towards it, only to make people gossiping that the crown-prince might have bribed the king himself. Although there were various people who witnessed, either himself or his right-hand, Gray Fullbuster, done the buying with the merchant. Thus, making the rumour into fact. And the nickname given for him was going to be his name from his people, rather than his true name. It was an era of rumour and spite for the heir of the royal bloodline. The crown-prince, Natsu Dragneel. Or rather known as, Slave slaughter dragneel.

***

The wind was dry. Dust and sand collided with the wind flew freely in the air. The Magnolia Kingdom was a very beautiful place, famous for its flourishing nature and mesmerizing landscape. However, the trip there was not so pleasant. Let alone in a dry season like this.

Bora sat comfortably inside his carriage. Two white strong horses galloped gracefully on the dusty road. Only half a day more before he finally has a good trade in Magnolia. He, Bora, was a very calculative slave trader in Bosco. Usually, he only traded locally in his hometown. But lately, the demands for the slaves in Bosco was decreasing and he needs fresh money for living. The past few weeks he already asked here and there about where to set off his ‘merchandises’. All people, surprisingly, gave him the same answer. He would have a very good profit here, in Magnolia. The crown-prince here was very fond of slaves and always bought all slaves traded here. Although the rumour about the crown-prince having all male slaves killed by labour and turning all female slaves into sex slaves did make him shiver to his spine, he could never care about that. Well, all he wanted was good fresh cash and even if the crown-prince was such an evil person, if the crown-prince did buy all of his slaves, he would not complain! Grinning widely, Bora looked outside his carriage. About twenty of his ‘merchandise’, eight females and twelve males, walked outside. He already secured the finest goods from the ship in Bosco when he heard about the crown-prince in Magnolia. So the crown-prince will surely be delighted!

Outside the carriage, the slaves were walking under the extreme sun-heat with their wrists tied to one another, making it only possible for them to walk in a line. A blue haired girl, dressed in ragged cloth like the others, suddenly stumbled.

“Oh my God! Levy, are you okay?” the blonde girl walked behind the blue-haired girl called Levy.

Levy shooked her head, tried to maintain her composure. The heat sure drained her energy off.

“Yes, I’m okay, Lucy. It seems like the heat got me,” said Levy.

“Damn that Bora guy! He only cares for cash!” grunted Lucy.

“Just for a little more and after this we’ll arrive at Magnolia. Don’t give up now!” said Cana, the brunette who was walking in front of Levy.

“Oh yeah, Cana. After that we’ll be sold to the famous ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’ and died because of too much labour!” shouted the white-haired guy, Elfman Strauss.

“I-is it true, though…? The rumours…?” the blue-haired girl, Wendy Marvell, sniffled.

“Shut up will you, Elfman? We don’t need her to cry here! And she is way too young for all of this. Screw the loser Bora!” snapped Juvia Lockser, another bluenette.

Thus, the riot continued between the slaves. Lucy sighed. Her feet were sore from walking and her wrists started to bleed. Her life has never been the same once her father, Jude Heartfilia died two years ago. She was the heiress for the Heartfilia family until Jude died and left her all the debts, leading to bankruptcy, although she did try her best for the past one and half year. The debt-collector then sold her to Minerva, Bora’s assistance, for covering up the debts. Since then, she had been in the group. Travelled here and there. The group grew larger and larger, at first, because slaves were not much appealing anymore at Bosco, second, because Bora started to take more and more slaves for him to sell after hearing about ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’ in Magnolia. After having herself tortured in the past six months by Bora, she could never imagine what could be worse than that. In her mind, maybe the Slave Slaughter Dragneel would be better than Bora. After all, she got to live in the palace if he bought all of them, right…?

Suddenly, Bora’s carriage in front of them stopped, making them stumbled on one another. Cursed under her breath, Lucy looked up. A haughty black gate was in front of them. Two royal guards walked to Bora’s carriage.

“Excuse me, sir. Identification?”

Bora rustled up his purple velvet coat and handed his letter of travel from Bosco. The guards scanned the letter and glanced at the slaves behind Bora’s carriage.

“Here you go, sir. Hope you have a good trade.” said the guard.

“I will, I will…”

When the gate was opened and the slaves followed Bora’s carriage, Lucy swore she could hear the guards clearly spoke,

“Well, it seems like the crown-prince will trash out public’s money again.”

“Can’t you be smarter than that? Of course, he will. Even I will too if I have enough money for these.”

“Damn, these are fine slaves!”

Lucy shivered on the thought. She sighed and continued walking. When the gates were closing, she had thought that she might not survive and laughed at her own stupidity back then. How could she think that this ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’ would be better than Bora? After all, this guy has power and already killed lots of slaves right…?

***

Meanwhile, at the palace, the famous Slave Slaughter Dragneel was drowning himself inside his study. His salmon hair was dishevelled from the constant rummaging of his hand. Since morning, he already has locked himself inside the room. A sudden knock on his door made him turn his head.

“Gray Fullbuster at your presence, my Lord.”

“Do come in.”

The door opened and a dark-haired man, wearing a long black coat, walked in.

“What is the news, Gray…?”

“As of how you stated it, my Lord. The slave trader came here.”

A smirk grew on the crown-prince’s face. Salmon locks covered his face, hiding emotions of his eyes to be read by his right-hand, Gray Fullbuster.

“Very well, Gray. You know what to do…”

“Won’t you come, my Lord…? It seems like work has occupied your time for too long…”

The crown-prince had gone silent for a couple of minutes before the smirk grew wider.

“Well, on second thought, I shall tag along.”

“Understood, my Lord.”

***

After proceeding through Magnolia’s gate, Bora decided to stop for a lunch first. He stopped his carriage in front of a food stall. Asked the clerk for a few pieces of bread and water for his slaves before he entered the stall. Well, one good thing from Bora, even if he was a nasty man, he never let his slaves starve. He said, slaves who were looking too thin would make their prices lower and being a calculative man, Bora would not let that be.

“Lucy, what do you think about Magnolia anyway?” asked Levy, munched her bread.

“Not bad. Not that far different from Bosco, I guess…” shrugged Lucy. She was still thinking about the Slave Slaughter Dragneel, and what would happen to them if that crown-prince really bought them.

Lucy ate her own share of bread in silence. She just drank a bit of her water when some of her companions making a ruckus.

“What happened?” she asked to Juvia who sat beside her.

“It seems like the guys found out how the Slave Slaughter Dragneel looks like,” answered Juvia, uninterestedly.

“How?” asked Lucy.

“Seems like they found a poster or whatsoever…”

Lucy shrugged. Well, she was not interested. She had speculated of how the crown-prince looked like, though. The king, Igneel, was quite old and being the firstborn, the prince ought to be around his late thirties, according to her own calculation. A late thirties crown-prince whose hobby was to collect slaves, should look nasty, or at least, has that perverted look on his face. Lucy shook her head. No, she would not see the pictures. She did not want to spoil her appetite by seeing some perverted greasy old crown-prince now did she?  
After she managed to gulp down all of her lunch, she looked around her. Juvia was chatting with Levy. Wendy snuggled to Evergreen. Cana zoned out, playing with her rag. Lisanna played guess with Bisca. Meanwhile, the guys decided to chat around themselves. Every day had always been like this. All of them forced themselves to be happy and comfortable. Because if they do not, who will make them?  
A couple of minutes later, Bora walked out from the stall. As if on cue, all twenty slaves stood and lined up. Wasting no time, the carriage proceeds forward. People were staring at them. Whispering to each other. But all whispers seemed to have similar words.

“Look, slaves again!”

“I wonder is it really just a free trade or the Slave Slaughter prince ordered them for himself?”

“Look at that little girl! Poor thing…”

“I hate the crown-prince! Doesn’t he feel guilty at all? Taking advantage of these poor people?”

Bora’s carriage moved to the crowded market. He always did this every time he went for a sale. Going to the market never disappoints him. This was the most crowded place. Thus, making the news spread fast. Lucy sighed when they walked through the market. She could easily count how many minutes before at least one of them being sold. From her experience in this slave trading thing, ten minutes was the fastest before a slave was sold.

The group halted when Bora’s carriage stopped on a vacant spot in the market. Bora’s coachman, Tabius, walked down the carriage and began to untie the rope on each slave’s wrists and ankles. Lucy smiled at Tabius when the old man untied her rope. Tabius was a sweet old man, like a grandfather and he always tried his best so that the slaves were not treated too rude.

“You have to be strong, Lucy!” said Tabius sadly. He already knew the rumour in Magnolia, and he was never accepted his master’s decision to sell the slaves here. Anywhere but here! Bora could just sell the slaves to some rich farmers so that the slaves would work there. Not comfortable of course, but at least, Tabius thought, not as bizarre as how this Slave Slaughter Dragneel would do. But for Bora, nothing was more tempting than fresh money and sure, no one could pay higher than the crown-prince nowadays.

“Listen up! Here, I really want to sell ya to the crown-prince himself. So behave yourselves and at least, don’t make me make whip your ass before he bought ya. Not wanting your prices to go down now shall we?” said Bora, standing haughtily in front of his slaves.

“B-but…w-what if the crown-prince doesn’t like us…?” asked Wendy, her voice trembled by fear.

“Nah, it’s easy, I’ll just send you back to Bosco. Will sure Minerva betake care of ya!”

Wendy trembled and finally cried. No, no. She would not want to go back to that hideous ship with that evil woman, Minerva. Sometimes, even Bora himself was a lot more humane than that his subordinate of his.

“Shut up will you?!” growled Bora.

“B-but…I…don't wanna…”

Wendy’s cry got muffled up by the sound of horse gallop. Most people there, not just Bora and his group, turned their heads and saw three horses. Two black horses and one pure white galloped to their directions. Two people in front. The one rode the white horse, was a woman. Her scarlet hair, long and sleek, tied up neatly in a ponytail. She wore a shiny armour, two long swords on her waist. Next to her, on a black horse, a man, wore a long black coat, with dark hair. Long silver necklace hung on his neck. The third person, at the back, wore a long coat, with a hoodie and a scale-like scarf, hiding his face from people’s vision.

“Well, well… what do we have here…” said the man with dark hair when three of them already stop their horses, right in front of Bora.

Bora crossed his arms in defence, “Sorry, but who are you? I don’t remember inviting three horse-rider here. Moreover a female one.”

The scarlet haired woman jumped from her horse, clearly feeling offended. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it on Bora’s neck, successfully made the slave trader to shiver.

“I will be careful if I were you, slave trader,” she said with a cold voice.

“Now, now, Erza. Put that sword back. We don’t want bloodbath here.” said the dark-haired man, following the woman, jumped from his horse.

“You didn’t answer my question. Who are you?” asked Bora again, a bit soft this time.

The dark-haired man smiled, “I am Gray Fullbuster, the crown-prince’s right hand. And my companion here is, Erza Scarlet. The crown-prince’s most trusted warrior.”

Bora’s eyes widen. No way. Here, he just came a couple of minutes ago and the subordinates of the crown prince already met him? Incredible! He scoffed in amazement before he saw the third horse-rider in a hood, who was not jumped down from the horse nor said anything.

“Then, who is he?” asked Bora.

Gray placed his hand on Bora’s shoulder, grinning menacingly, “Well, sir, how much all twenty?”

Bora shifted away Gray’s hand, but the hand was like a statue, impossible to move, “I ain’t giving any price before you answer me. You could be an imposter!”

Gray laughed heartily. This slave trader was really cautious. Imposter? Who would want to act as the crown-prince’s allies? The crown-prince was pretty much hated anyways. But even so, he was not in any mood to argue. Gray glanced backwards and mouthed the words,

“Show. Him.”

Bora stared cautiously when Gray glanced to the third person and he held his breath when the person in a hood swiftly moved his coat a little bit, to show the gleaming silver royal pendant. Craved in amazing detail, a dragon, as of how it was illustrated on Magnolia’s flag. Bora blinked. So the person in a hood is….?

“You’re taking too long, mister. Here has this. The amount there should be more than enough for all twenty.” said Erza as she shoved three fat bags to Bora’s hand, who quickly opened them.

Bora’s jaw dropped when he saw gleaming gold coins filling each bags and he could not hold back his smile when he saw Erza and Gray already arranged all twenty of his slaves. He still stood in awe even after all of them had gone away. Man, this day was a really good day for him. No hard bargain. No need for promoting. No need to wait. All of his slaves already sold!


	2. Two

Lucy still shocked when they already walked, following the three horse riders, who was right now, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster rode behind the hooded rider, one on each the group’s side. What? Already bought? So… she and other girls would just go straight to be sex slaves? The guys would be tortured to endless labour? Just like this….?

She was lost in her own thoughts, she did not see her front. Her foot stumbled upon a small rock on the road and she fell off, face first.

“Oh my God! Lucy, are you alright…?” asked Levy.

All other friends of her stopped walking when Levy tried to lift her up. Lucy hissed at the pain from her right ankle. She glanced down and found that it was cut, a bit swollen too.

Hearing the commotion, Erza halted her horse. Giving a glance to Gray, asking him to go forward with the crown-prince while she attended the matter first.

“Anything wrong…?” asked Erza as she turned her horse around.

All twenty heads looked up to her eyes. Anger, confusion, fright, and sadness. All emotions on those eyes. She looked down and saw a blonde-haired girl who looked hurt. Erza sighed. She jumped from her horse and kneeled down beside the blonde-haired girl.

“Anything wrong..?” she asked, in a softer tone.

Lucy startled when she turned her head and found Erza, the scarlet-haired woman kneeled beside her.

“umm..nothing..” she muttered. She hasn't known this woman yet and she had seen enough of her past comrades being beaten by their new owners and their women.

“That doesn’t look like nothing. Hop on my horse,” said Erza, pointed Lucy’s ankle.

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. No scolding…? Really…? It seems like similar reactions came from the others, making Erza blushed. Man, she was only trying to be nice! Nothing big to fuss about.

“No. My friends are walking. I should also walk.” said Lucy.

“I don’t want you to twist your ankle, girl. The crown-prince won’t be happy about that. You sure don’t want to meet him all tattered with a sprained ankle, don’t you? He won’t like the sight.”

Much to Erza’s surprise, she received a scornful look from Lucy. Now, what did she say wrong? She only said the truth. That the crown-prince, Natsu Dragneel, would not like to see that.

“On second thought, I would really like to walk. I don’t want the prince to see me, after all. Don’t bother.”Lucy scoffed.

Erza tried to argue, but she saw Lucy’s determined eyes so she just sighed. Well, it’s not like anything new right…?

“Very well. Do as you please. I shall remember you, girl.”

***

No matter how the group hated the fact that the rumoured ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’ already bought them, they could not help but stare in awe when the palace guards opened the gate for them. The palace was truly mesmerizing. Garden with various flowers blooming and fountains. The fresh air and chirping birds. At first, the group was confused as why the three horse-rider did not tie their wrists again, but they soon forgot about that. Especially because the fact that Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster sternly guarded their sides, even after Gray Fullbuster and the hooded rider went first, Erza rode behind them. Making sure all of them on her sight.

“Halt!” said Erza as she stopped her horse behind the palace. The group has circled the palace one time and stared at the beautiful scenery in awe.

Erza jumped off her horse and gave the rein to one royal guard before she turned on her heels, facing them.

“Boys, on my right. Girls on my left,” said Erza.

The slaves complied without any words. They did not dare to ask any question. Not after the experience, they got from Bora. Bora used to beat them severely if they ask even the slightest question. It’s better to just shut up and comply. Lucy had to drag her injured foot to move, she could feel Erza’s eyes stared on it like daggers. But she chose to ignore it. She had to be strong!

Erza stared on the blonde-haired girl’s injured foot for a while before she shrugged. Well, the girl said not to bother. She looked on her right side and she waved when Gray Fullbuster walked towards her.

“What take you so long?” asked Erza, demandingly.

“The prince got some business first,” said Gray when he already stood beside Erza.

“Figures. Well, Gray, twelve guys. Not bad huh?” said Erza.

Gray looked at the guys who lined themselves, full of calculation. A smirk grew on his face.

“Should be sufficient,” said Gray.

“Very well, lead them, Gray,” said Erza. “You girls, come with me.”

Gray led the guys, meanwhile, Erza waited for the girls before she led them. Lucy hissed when Erza started to walk faster. Her injured foot stung.

“You okay, Lucy…?” whispered Lisanna.

“Hm…i guess so…” said Lucy, managed to fake a smile.

At first, Lucy thought that Erza might just lead them to the back door of the palace, but it turned out that Erza led them far away, around the palace. The armoured red-head opened a rusty door with a golden key she brought and held the door open.

“Quick come…” she said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. Well of course. Why would they be inside the palace anyway? This door shall lead to the dungeon or the stall or whatever junk the crown-prince and his allies had prepared for them. At least that what she thought before she managed to drag herself through the door. For the next minutes, she and the other seven girls could only stare in awe on the scenery upon them.

A similar palace like the one behind them. Though this one was not as big. But the flowery garden, the fountain, and the beautiful palace were all similar. Erza locked the door behind her securely. The clicking sound made Lucy’s head turned around. Behind her, was a brick wall, standing tall. About forty to fifty metres. Just like a fort.

“Welcome ladies….to The Dragon’s Harem…” said Erza as she swiftly walked in front of them.

“The…Dragon’s…Harem…?” asked Evergreen.

“Oh yes. That is the name the crown-prince gave to this place. The Dragon’s Harem. Please follow me.”

The group followed Erza. Still mesmerized from the view. Lucy still dragged her foot, looked around and unconsciously comparing it to her late house on the Heartfilia estate before their bankruptcy. She felt a bit ashamed. She started to judge everything even before she saw them! She was not raised this way. But even so, these past six months really did damage her positivity. Lucy shrugged. Face reality! Even this redhead said that this was a harem. She shivered. Disgusting! Then no matter how beautiful it was, this place was no different than a disgustingly dirty place to do the dirty deed for the crown-prince, right?

The harem’s door swung open when Erza already stepped her foot on the last stair. Two people bowed after them on the doorway. Both have similar features. Short purple hair and a maid outfit.

“Virgo, Gemini. Show them their rooms and where to take their clothes. Ask them whether they prefer a cold or hot bath. Inform them about everything else. As usual.” said Erza.

“Understood, Lady Scarlet.”

Erza turned to the girls and spoke, “Once again, I welcome you to The Dragon’s Harem. Here are Virgo and Gemini. Lead maids here. No boys shall enter this place other than the crown-prince and Gray Fullbuster, on the Lord’s approval. Please enjoy your stay here.”

When Erza started to leave, Lucy mustered up her courage and spoke in a voice louder than she meant,

“Excuse me. But THIS is a harem right?”

Erza turned her head and found the blondie earlier talked to her, “Well, I believe that was what I said, girl. Sorry, who is your name?”

“Lucy. But that is not important, right? This is a harem. And a harem is not an innocent place. Say, let’s stop the sweet facade will you? When will the crown-prince start his dirty deeds?”

Levy tugged Lucy’s hand. She was worried about her friend. Even the other girls also felt the same. Sure they all knew that harem was not supposed to be an innocent place. But, asking about it in this manner, seems like a bad idea.

“Lucy, right? Well, I do not know what your view about harem is and whether it is dirty or not, the Lord himself never utter a word about it. But sure, I will tell you. Two weeks. He usually let you all have a rest for two weeks before he asked for you in his presence.” said Erza, her tone remained unchanged.

“Asked for us? What the hell does that even mean?” this time Lisanna asked. She was afraid. Sure. But seeing Lucy bombarded the armoured woman with the question, it seemed to make her braveness arose.

“It means what it said, girl. He will ask for your presence. In his chamber. Whatever business he has under his sleeves, I hold no knowledge. Now, I shall excuse myself. Do follow Virgo and Gemini…”

Erza nodded swiftly before she walked outside. The girls glanced one another.

“God, what were you thinking Lucy, Lisanna? She could have killed you right there!” said Juvia.

“Next time, don’t be like that, please… I’m really worried!”Wendy said.

“But I need to ask it! I don’t even want to be inside a greasy thirty years old perverted uncle’s harem! Even if he’s the crown-prince!” shrugged Lucy.

Cana tilted her head in confusion, “How did you know the crown-prince is in his thirties?”

“Well, king Igneel is pretty old. He was in his seventies or whatsoever. The crown prince is the first child, right? It only makes sense if he’s in his thirties. I mean, the king got married when he was in his thirties!” said Lucy.

Their talk had to be stopped because the two maids already dragged the girls with them. They climbed the stairs and stopped in front of a very glamorous looking alley. Two doors for each alley.

“I shall explain, miss. Here, one room for each of you. The dresses inside are all yours. If you do want to have a warm bath, you could just turn the tap. Or if you wish to have a good soak, down there, turn left, you will see a hot spring. Dinner is at seven. Breakfast usually served on the dining room downstairs at six. Lunch will be at one. If you need anything, ring the bell in your room. Me, Gemini, or other maids will attend to your room.” said Virgo efficiently.

“Restrictions…?” asked Juvia.

“You shall not pass the door outside the harem, miss. The one door lady Erza opened with her keys, you shall not pass them. Other than that, you are free here.” answered Virgo.

Lucy smirked. As of how she thought. This harem, judging from the tall walls outside, the rusty locked door, was only a beautified prison.

“This is a harem, right? Where are the other girls then…?” asked Lucy.

“The last girl from the previous group is in the Lord’s chamber right now,” answered Virgo.

Lucy flinched in disgust. Damn. It seemed like the crown-prince got nothing better to do than to fool around with women. She gazed while the other girls picked their room, and finally, she dragged herself to the nearest door.

“Miss…uh…”

“Lucy.”said Lucy to Virgo whom stood behind her.

“Miss Lucy, do you not want your foot to be taken care of?”asked Virgo.

Lucy hesitated. At first, she thought that Erza would immediately made them met the crown-prince. But as how the armored woman said, it will be two weeks before the prince summoned them and she could not imagine having an injured foot for two weeks. It could be infected then!

“Um…yes, please…”said Lucy.

“Understood, miss Lucy…”said Virgo.

“Uh, wait Virgo.”

“Yes, Miss…?”

“The girl in the prince’s chamber, you said she is the last girl from the previous group….well, what happened to the others…? When will that girl come back here…?”

“Miss Lucy, noone ever came back from the prince’s chamber.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy twirled around in her room. She wore a red fiery dress which stopped mid-thigh and already washed her hair, which now she brushed it neatly. Her golden locks grew long until it reached her lower back but she did not even bother to tie it. Her injured foot already attended carefully by Virgo before she took a bath. True, she felt an ominous feeling after Virgo answered her question. No one ever came back from the prince’s chamber. But, after having a warm bath, nice clothes, and her, oh-so-glamorous own room, she could let that feeling go.Seeing Virgo shredded her tattered rag was also an enjoyment. After all, the prince would not bother them. At least for the next two weeks. So Lucy decided to enjoy whatever this harem offer her with.

Little knocks on the door made her stop twirling. She walked and spoke,

“Who is it…?”

“Levy… can I come in…?”

“Sure!”Lucy gladly opened her door. Showing Levy, already with new clothes and fresh face from a recent bath.

Lucy smiled widely when Levy walked inside. All people from Bora’s slave group was her friends. But if she had to mention it, Levy was her best friend.

“This feels like a dream right, Lucy?” said Levy as she sat on Lucy’s bed.

“At first, when Erza opened the door, I thought we would be led to dungeon…” said Lucy.

Levy nodded in agreement. She had the same thought. Well, who would guess a little palace would be behind that rusty door?

“At least, we have our freedom for two weeks, Lucy!” said Levy.

Lucy smiled, “True. See, Levy, why don’t we plan an escape during these two weeks?”

Levy shook her head, “It’s impossible. This harem might look unguarded. But Lucy, before, I tried to test that maid, Gemini, by dropping vase and plates in my room, and her reflexes were better than Bora’s finest guards! I bet that Virgo maid also has the same ability and all other maids here.”

“So, you mean, the maids here are not just to serve us, but rather to keep us from fleeing away?”

“Yes. And I tried to ask Gemini about the way out, I mean, another way out than the door and she said, it is impossible. The wall outside there? The tips are imbued with electricity. And the wall boxed us. The backyard might seem like a big garden with no stop, but no, behind those garden, similar walls also built. It is futile trying underground. The prince put landmines there.”

“Shit. This prince sure has some brain!”

“But, Lucy, if you really want to make an escape plan, I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“You know, the crown-prince has a younger brother do you? His brother’s name is Zeref. Zeref Dragneel. I don’t know his actual age. Tried to go to the library here and found the royal family tree, but the tree was quite confusing. Zeref Dragneel is the one, townpeople siding with. It is said that Zeref is a whole lot better heir than the crown-prince, and people tried to help him to have the throne. Seems like a good guy in my point of view.”

“Okay…..so…your point is…?”

“Try to meet Zeref! I heard, well kinda overheard from the maids, that Zeref has been looking for someone from the harem to take to his side!”

Lucy frowned, “Are you sure Levy? What if that Zeref guy is as horrible as his brother?”

  
“Nah, no can do. He is a good guy. If not, the townspeople would not stand up for him right?”

“Well, I suppose that’s true. But Levy, how can I meet Zeref?”

Levy frowned, “Hmm.. that’s… I still don’t know yet…”

Then, they heard a bell. Lucy glanced at the clock in her room. Seven at night. That must be their dinner cue.

“Nevermind Levy. We can think of it tomorrow. Today is still our first day here. I am sure we can manage some way to meet Zeref.”

“True.”

Then, both girls walked out of Lucy’s room. They met their other friends when they headed downstairs. The dining room was not that far from their staircase. It was a spacious room, with one long table covered in white silk and puffy chair around it. Lucy could feel herself drooled when she smelled the amazing aroma of foods being laid out.

“Please, miss. You may sit down and enjoy the meal,” said Virgo.

The girls chose their seats and began filling their plates. Lucy glanced at Virgo, Gemini, and other maids who stood not far away from them.

“Aren’t you eating?” asked Lucy to Virgo.

“Why, that is very generous of you to ask for me, miss Lucy. But for us, maids, have different eating time. We will eat. But as for now, please don’t worry about us and enjoy your meal.” answered Virgo.

“I wonder, what happens to the guys…? I mean, the prince can’t have a harem of boys…can he…?” said Lisanna.

The girls burst into laughter. Even the maids seemed to hold back theirs as well. Lucy could see that Virgo smirked though.

“Well, even though I do admit that it will be amusing if the crown-prince does have a harem for the guys, I shall say that the crown-prince does not have that, miss Lisanna. Don’t worry. The guys are safe and sound. However, they serve a different purpose for the crown-prince.” answered Gemini.

“So, are you saying that there is a place similar like this one for the guys…?” asked Evergreen.

“Not quite. Not similar. If I have to say, yours is much more glamorous. But the guys’ place, I believe, will be as comfortable as yours.”

The girls exchanged looks. Serve different purpose? What purpose? Labour to death?

***

Meanwhile, the girls were having dinner on their harem, the guys were having their own meal, too. Gray Fullbuster led them to the other part of the palace after they split up from the girls. The area was rather secluded. The ravenette led them to the back of the palace, walked across the backyard, some of the guys asked about the high walls that looked like a fortress on the opposite part, which Gray just ignored, then they walked over the bridge over the river before finally, Gray opened a bushy gate with key he had.

The place was not a glamorous place. But rather, it was neat. Behind the gate, was military barracks. A dozen of rectangular shaped buildings and a training field to complete them. Swimming pool behind those barracks and firing range on the other side. Gray led them to their dorms and informed that they could use whatever prepared in their closet after freshening themselves with shower. Then, the ravenette said they would have dinner at seven when he would check on them again. And currently, twelve of the guys were having dinner, with Gray Fullbuster, this time dressed in a black shirt.

“So, seeing the place like this, it seems like the rumour is true then?” asked Elfman.

Gray’s brows flicked, “What do you mean?”

“We heard a rumour you know. The infamous ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’, use the women as sex slaves and making the men do labour to death for him. This place is a military barrack. Seems like he wants us to be death squads for him.” said Elfman.

Gray rolled his eyes, “That is not for me to answer.”

“But, he is right, though. If the crown-prince doesn’t use the men to death, then where the hell do the other men go?” asked Wakaba.

“They are doing their deeds,” answered Gray simply.

“Deeds? What are those deeds? And why the hell don’t you explain anything to us? This thing gets suspicious over time!” spat Macao.

Gray shrugged. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. When he did so, he heard footsteps from the door and when the door clicked, a hooded subject stood there.

“I don’t explain anything, because that is not my league to interfere,” said Gray. “He will explain it for you.”Gray pointed towards the door.

All twelve eyes darted to the door, where the hooded person stood. The person closed the door and walked confidently towards Gray, who stood up, letting the person to sit down.

“Have ya all eaten yet?” asked the person.

“Who are you?” asked Reedus.

“My, Gray, ya haven’t said anything to them have ya?” said the person.

Gray shrugged, “YOU are the one who told me to keep this ‘mysterious’ business!”

“Oh yeah, forgot about that. Sorry.”

The person chuckled and he removed his hood. Flashing a wide smile to the people in front of him who just stared in shock. His salmon locks were unruly but he paid no attention,

“Well, nice to meet ya. I’m Natsu Dragneel. Whatcha feelin’?”

“My Lord…if you would be so kind…please. use. formal. speech.” grunted Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance.

As if he just realized, Natsu blinked his eyes, “Oh yes, forgot about that. Well, let’s start over. Nice to meet you all. I am Natsu Dragneel, the crown-prince of Magnolia. How do you do…?”

Couple minutes of silence. All twelve people just stared at the person who sat on the head of the table. What…? Did this guy…this weird pink-haired guy just said that he was the infamous ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’…? What’s with that wide grin…? and…to be honest, how old was he?! He looked no older than Gray Fullbuster or even, he looked younger than Elfman!

“You…are the prince….?”asked Droy.

“Well, I believe, that’s what I just said…uh…who are you again…?” said Natsu.

“Droy…but this doesn’t make sense!”

“What do you mean…?”

  
“I mean….you are the ‘Slave Slaughter Dragneel’. I thought you would be some nasty grumpy uncle or at least you would look far more menacing than you are now.” said Droy.

At that time, Natsu’s smile widen. But something on his eyes which stared to Droy’s, make the guy shivered. A look of no mercy and strength. Droy shook his head. Regretting his words earlier. Shit. This crown-prince was a real deal.

“Relax. Now I shall explain all things to you. Please do promise me that you will not let a word out from this conversation. This conversation remains as a secret between us here.” said Natsu.

The guys looked on one another before they finally nodded. They need to know whatever things happening anyway!

***

Days passed quickly after the slaves were bought by the prince. Lucy soon found herself comfortable in the harem, moreover after she found a humongous library there. She would often spend her time on the library, along with Levy. She tried to find any weak spot on the harem, tried to sneak out, but well….it seemed like the harem was just a beautified fortress slash prison. The maids were helpful, but, Lucy thought, it would be far more convenient if they were not all over the place! She rarely found herself truly alone, besides in her bedroom. Soon, it was just one day before the two weeks cue and she and Levy had not even found any progress with their ‘Find Zeref’ plan.

“Say, Levy, you do realize that tomorrow….the crown-prince will ask for one of us….don’t you…? ”asked Lucy. It was three in the afternoon and she and Levy were reading on their usual spot in the library.

Levy glanced from her thick book, her blue locks were unruly and tied with orange ribbon, “Yeah I realize.”

“How can you be so calm over this? You do realize that the crown-prince will do his dirty deeds tomorrow and we don’t even know who will be first!”

Levy shrugged, “I do realize it, Lucy. But over the two weeks we’ve been trying to find a weak spot in this harem and…we found nothing! I just give up. Let the fate decide.”

Lucy sighed. True. They could not find any weakness in this harem. They also never heard any news from the guys side ever again. In this past two weeks, noone came. Not even the scarlet-haired woman, Erza Scarlet.

Because of that, Lucy could not think of anything else beside the tomorrow’s cue. She kept zoning out even during dinner and when it was time to go to bed, Lucy just sighed and thought, ‘Well…if I turned out to be the first one, I will confront the prince! But if not, I will continue to find my way to Zeref.’

The next day, Lucy woke up earlier than usual, thanks to Virgo, and after she took a shower and dressed, she decided that maybe a little walk to the garden would be nice.

True. The garden was lovely. Even in sunrise light like this. Lucy strolled there, admiring the blooming flowers. She was just going to pluck one, when she saw a man standing not far from where she stood. The man, dressed in a navy loose shirt and white pants, with a scarf on his neck, hiding his face to be revealed, leaned on the walls which separated the harem from other parts of the palace. Lucy frowned in confusement. She remember that Erza clearly stated that no male shall made their way to the harem. Except for the crown-prince and Gray Fullbuster. Now, this guy clearly was not Gray Fullbuster. He did not have black hair like Gray, and his hair colour was rather funny. What was it…? It was a mixture of pink, orange, and scarlet. Or was it just the sun ray played with her vision…?

Lucy walked towards the man, “Good morning. Who are you? How can you get here…?”

The man turned his head looking straight to Lucy’s eyes, “Good morning.” Lucy gasped. She could not help but think that those straight-forward onyx eyes of the man were beautiful.

“You didn’t answer my question. Who are you? How can you get here? You are not Gray Fullbuster, I am clear of that. and…you are clearly not the crown-prince.”

Much to Lucy’s surprise, the man chuckled, “Well…yes of course, I am not Gray Fullbuster. I am way better than that ice-brain. But what makes you think I’m not the crown prince? Have you met him, yet?”

“Um…no. But today is the first day when that jerk is finally going to do his dirty deeds. So I guess…one of us will finally meet him. As for why I think you are not the crown-prince, it’s because you are way too young to be him!”

“In your opinion, how old is the crown-prince?”

“Late thirties…? Around that age. I mean, king Igneel was married when he was in his thirties and right now he is in his seventies. It only make sense that the first-born will be around the late thirties!”

This time, the man bursted into laughter. Lucy could not help but stare in awe. She never heard such a heartfelt laugh before.

“Nice speculation, young lady. Oh my God, look at the time. I need to go. See you around!” said the man.

Lucy stared when the man sprinted towards the door and opened it with a similar key which Erza had, but rather than a golden key, the key was rusty and tattered, giving the impression of a poorly duplicated key.

“WAIT! YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION!” shouted Lucy.

“You will know soon, young lady!” the man cooed.

Lucy stared in awe as to how the door shut in front of her. The key that guy has sure was not a high quality. Maybe he was one of theoverly curious guards which got lucky to be able to duplicate the key. Lucy hummed a tune for herself as she walked back to the harem. Mystery guy…huh…? Well..he sure has the most beautiful laugh Lucy has ever heard.

“Morning, Lucy~” greeted Cana when Lucy scooted to her seat at the dining room.

“Morning Cana.” said Lucy.

“What’s up with the smile? You look like you just met the love of your life.” asked Cana.

“I did meet someone.”

“Ohh~! Who is it? Tell me!!” soon Levy joined the conversation. Along with Lisanna and Bisca.

“I don’t know. I just had a morning walk to the garden and I saw this guy. His hair was weird… maybe it was just the sun playing with my vision but I was sure that his hair was either pink, or scarlet, or orange. He wore a scarf around his neck, making his face not visibly identified.”

“Name…? Did you talk with him…?” asked Lisanna curiously.

“I did. Well…more like I greeted him and he greeted back. He didn’t tell me his name though.”

“But who is he? No male beside Gray Fullbuster and the crown-prince could come here right?” said Bisca.

“I think he was just a guard. An overly curious guard whom got himself lucky ‘cause he was able to duplicate the door’s key.”

“How can you be so sure about the duplicate key?” asked Cana.

“Cause I saw his key. It was rusty and tattered. Like how low quality duplicate keys look.”

“Wow, that sure is good! What else, Lucy? You look like you were falling in love with him though!” said Cana.

Lucy blushed at the thought, “No way~! I just met him! And I didn’t see his face. But… I guess…he does have a beautiful laugh…”

“Oohh~ a beautiful laugh she said…” teased the girls.

Their happy conversation soon had to be cut off by the opening of the dining room door. Virgo and Gemini bowed to the visitor. All girls turned their head and saw Erza Scarlet stood with her armour on the doorway.

“Good morning. I am here to deliver the crown-prince’s words.” said Erza. Her voice was clear and unshaken.

The room suddenly went silent. All the girls looked at each other. The day finally come. Who will the Slave Slaughter Dragneel chose as his first victim…?

“Wendy Marvell. You shall see the crown-prince in his chamber at ten o’clock. Meet me at the exit door. I shall escort you there.”

After saying that, Erza turned on her heels and walked outside. The girls gasped. They all looked to Wendy whom got paled out as if she just saw a ghost. The young girl trembled in fear and soon broke into tears. Evergeen scooted over and hugged the bluenette, tried to calm her.

“Damn that crown-prince! Picking such a young girl!?!” shouted Lucy, smacked her fist to the table.

“H…how could he do this?! Why Wendy?!?” shrieked Levy.

“That one insane son of a bitch!” cursed Cana.

Lucy sighed as she looked at the crying Wendy in Evergreen’s arms. She walked and hugged Wendy also. All along these journey, Wendy already felt like her own little sister.

“Ssshh..it will be okay…it will be okay…” said Lucy.

“B…but Lucy…. What if I never see you again…?” sniffled Wendy.

“No that will not happen. You will see us. You will see me again. He just called you over. It will be short. It will be over soon…”

Wendy cried louder as she snuggled to Lucy’s arms, making Evergreen released her hug and stood up after ruffling Wendy’s hair.

“I’m scared…” said Wendy.

“It will be okay, Wendy….we will meet again… we will…”

Lucy repeated those words like a mantra while her head continuously replayed Virgo’s words. _Miss Lucy, noone ever came back from the prince’s chamber._

Soon, all of them had to leave the dining room. Virgo and Gemini attended Wendy for her visit to the prince’s chamber. Lucy wanted to tag along but the maids forbid her. So, sulking, Lucy went to her bedroom. She was not in a mood to go to the library, even though Levy did invite her. She laid down on her bed. Still cursing the crown-prince in her head. Why would he pick such a young girl!? It seemed like that prince was really one perverted uncle afterall.

It was twenty to ten o’clock when Wendy finally got out from her room. She was dressed neatly in a navy blue long sleeved knee-length dress. Virgo escorted her, outside the harem. As she walked across the garden, she saw Erza Scarlet, leaned back on the wall, still wearing her armour as usual. Her scarlet hair, being let down today, was shining brightly under the sun ray.

“Lady Erza, she is all ready.” said Virgo.

“Thank you Virgo.” said Erza, and Virgo bowed to her before walked back to the harem.

Wendy nervously glanced to the female warrior. Erza smiled. Knowing the nervousness this young girl had.

“Everything is going to be okay.” said Erza.

“I…hope so…” stuttered Wendy.

Erza led Wendy outside, through the rusty door. She walked around the castle and entered through the east entrance. Wendy looked in awe, as for how the real palace was a whole lot different than the harem. Erza proceeded forward, until she took a turn to the left, where everything seemed very secluded. The female warrior stopped in front of a grand ornamented door and she knocked.

“My Lord, she is here .”said Erza.

Wendy felt as if something choked her breath. This was the prince’s chamber. No precaution or whatsoever. She began to tremble. She was not ready for any of this! Erza put her arms on Wendy’s shoulder, meant to be reassuring. It did help. But not much.

“Proceed, Erza.”

After the prince gave the cue, Erza opened the door and held it. The scarlet-haired woman gave a reassuring look to Wendy before signaling her to enter the chamber. Wendy, frightened for her life, took small steps inside and Erza swiftly closed the door once she was inside. She lifted her head and saw the prince’s back faced at her. The prince stood in front of the window, seemed like he was just gazing at the scenery outside before Erza knocked.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. Wendy Marvell isn’t it?”


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy blinked her eyes open. She glanced at the clock in her room. Nine at night. Damn! How could she just doze off to sleep like that!? She was just laying on her bed after having a fresh shower in the afternoon when suddenly she felt all sleepy. To think that she missed dinner, too.

Lucy yawned and suddenly a flash of thought blazed her. She quickly moved from her bed and walked outside her room. She already knew that Virgo told her ‘Miss Lucy, no one ever came back from the prince’s chamber.’ But she needed proof. Lucy walked to Wendy’s room and turned the doorknob. The door turned out it was not locked. She peered inside. Only to be greeted by a vacant room. No sign of Wendy at all. Lucy slumped to the floor. Well…she already knew this. But seeing it for herself, really break her heart. Miss Lucy, no one ever came back from the prince’s chamber. Miss Lucy, no one ever came back from the prince’s chamber. **_Miss Lucy, no one ever came back from the prince’s chamber._** Those words kept being replayed inside her head like a mantra. Unconsciously, tears streamed down from her eyes and she cried on Wendy’s doorway.

“Missy, what’re you doing here?”

Lucy jolted with surprise when she heard that voice. She turned her head, a little part of her hearts expecting the mysterious guy she met this morning, but of course that was just pure idiocy to hope. Instead, Gray Fullbuster stood beside her. Dressed casually in a baggy white shirt and track pants. For a couple of seconds, Lucy just stared on the ravenette. But then, a sudden rush of adrenaline hit her. THIS man, GRAY FULLBUSTER, was that jerk’s, that crown-prince’s, right hand! Lucy stood up and began to give Gray full punch on his shoulder and chest.

“Ow! What did I do wrong!?” shouted Gray.

“You! Gray Fullbuster! You are that jerk’s, that perverted prince’s right hand! How could you let him take such a small kid! How could you just keep silent watching over him doing those nasty things!!!” shrieked Lucy.

Gray startled at Lucy’s words and he grabbed Lucy by her wrists. Lucy still crying, but out of anger, glaring at him.

“Calm down!” said Gray.

“How. Can. I. Calm. Down! They took Wendy!! YOUR prince took Wendy!!! And you did nothing at all! You just strolled here like nothing happened!!!”

This time, Gray pulled Lucy to him and hugged the girl tightly. Lucy struggled to break free, only to make Gray tighten his hug. Soon, Lucy’s angry tantrum stopped, left only her muffled cry.

“I’m so sorry….I really do…” whispered Gray.

The next ten minutes, both of them already sat comfortably on the carpet in Lucy’s room. Gray had made Virgo bring them two cups of tea.

“Who is your name?” asked Gray.

“Lucy He… I mean… Lucy here. I’m Lucy.” answered Lucy. She bit her bottom lip, scolding herself for almost slipped out her surname.

“Lucy…? No surname…?” asked Gray.

“Lucy,” answered Lucy firmly.

“Okay. I’m…well I guess you already know. I’m Gray Fullbuster.”

“I know that. You are that jackass’ right hand. What are you doing here anyway, Fullbuster?”

Gray grinned, “It’s actually good to hear someone else besides me calling him a jackass. Well, nothing. Just bored from the usual routine at the palace I guess?”

“I thought you could only enter here on the prince’s permission.”

Gray rolled his eyes, “Damn. I don’t always need permission from that fire-breath. I bet he just drooling in his office right now, like usual.”

“Or maybe he’s just messing out with Wendy…”Lucy muttered under her breath.

Gray flicked his eyebrows on Lucy’s remark. Sure he heard that. He scoffed. Well, it was not this girl’s fault anyway. These were all that idiot crown-prince’s fault from the very beginning.

“Anyway, Lucy, something has been bothering me,” said Gray.

“What is?” asked Lucy.

“Well, you know… you barely know me. And of course I do clearly realize that you hate the crown-prince, I guess many people do. You are also well aware that I am his right-hand. So why are you letting me into your room? Moreover, don’t you have any problem talking with me?”

Lucy smirked before she answered, “As expected from the crown-prince’s right-hand. Thorough aren’t you, Fullbuster? From the very first place, even I know that you and Scarlet mean no harm. I may not be long in this palace and may not meet you two that often. But I can see the sincerity in your eyes. True I have no respect or whatsoever towards the nasty crown-prince. But you are not him, aren’t you? You two are different people and I am sure you have your own reasonings to stay with him.”

Gray’s eyes widened as he heard Lucy’s words. Well said. This girl might not meet the crown-prince yet and he was sure that she only met Erza a few times. In addition, this girl only met him today, if the moment where they bought the slaves were not counted. But she could see all of those already. Incredible.

“You are….something else,” said Gray in astonishment.

“Please don’t be surprised. I was raised that way. I need to quickly make a judgement to people.”Lucy waved her hand.

“Raised that way…? Well, I am quite sure, Lucy, people who are raised that way meant to live in a fairly dangerous situation, no? So tell me, where do you come from?”

Lucy’s eyes darkened in sadness. What should she say? Oh, I am the heiress for the Heartfilia family? No. That would be total idiocy.

“Let’s say, I had been taught several good life-saving lessons in the past, Fullbuster.”

Gray sighed. Well, there was no way this girl would answer that question of his easily. He just began to ask more question, when he heard a faint whistle from the outside. He glanced at the clock in Lucy’s room. 11 o’clock. It was his cue.

“I really enjoy talking with you, Lucy. You are one smart girl, you know? But sadly, I need to go now. The prince’s calling.” said Gray as he stood up.

Lucy followed him to stood. She admitted, inside her head, no matter how she doubted Gray as she said, she could see this man mean no harm and she enjoyed talking with him also. Gray was one friendly person. Gave out that big brother feeling.

“Sure. I had a good time too with you, Fullbuster,” said Lucy.

Gray patted Lucy’s shoulder before he walked towards the window, “I can see that in the near future, I might come around again. I’ll look forward to chatting with you again, Lucy.”

“Yeah, me too, Fullbuster.”

Just a moment before Gray disappeared through the window, the ravenette glanced back and gave a smile, “You know? Just call me Gray.”

Lucy smiled back and said, “Will do. Once I really trust you.”

“I’m looking forward to that, Lucy.”

Then Gray jumped off. Lucy smiled when she saw Gray landed perfectly on the land outside and walked away. Well, it seemed like Gray Fullbuster was not a bad guy after all. But why did a good guy like that stuck with a nasty person like the crown-prince? Sure she knew that the man should have his reasonings, whatever it was. But what were those reasonings? She began curious about the other ally of the crown-prince. The beautiful female warrior, Erza Scarlet. She wanted to have a chat with her, too.

Lucy rolled to her bed and drifted off.

***

Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna fidgeted uncomfortably behind Lucy’s room door. It’s half past five. They have been very curious since last night they saw Lucy and Gray Fullbuster hugging in front of Wendy’s room. Moreover, they also saw two of them walked inside Lucy’s room. What happened between the two of them?

“Are you sure you want to ask Lucy about it?” asked Levy. “It seems like we are bothering her privacy you know…”

“Naahh~ I’m sure it’s okay. I’m getting really curious about it. I didn’t see Gray Fullbuster came out from her room!” said Lisanna. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Juvia thinks so too! Let’s knock her room!” said Juvia.

Levy sighed in defeat. Lisanna then opened Lucy’s room a bit. Clearly, she hoped to find something interesting.

“Lucy…?” called Lisanna.

Nobody answered. Having a bit of frown, Lisanna opened the door widely. The three of them stood in the doorway, facing the empty room. Sure, Lucy’s bed was not made. But she was nowhere to be found. Just at the moment before Levy started to freak out at her best friend’s disappearance, she heard the shower being turned on. Juvia glanced on her friends before she knocked on the bathroom door.

“Lucy…? You there…?” asked Juvia.

“Oh yes, I am here. Juvia isn’t it?”Lucy’s voice heard from behind the door.

“Yes.”

“Give me a second. I’ll be out.”

Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy sat on Lucy’s bed, waited for the blondie to finish her shower. A few minutes later, the bathroom door clicked open and Lucy, already dressed neatly in a soft pink blouse and cream plaid skirt, stepped outside.

“Hi! Why so early?” asked Lucy.

The three girls glanced on each other and wide grin spread out on their face. Lucy only looked at her friends confusedly. What happened? Why the happy faces?

“Lucy~”Lisanna slurred, circled her arms around Lucy’s shoulder.

“W-what?”Lucy asked a bit creeped out.

“So~ tell us what happen last night?”

“What do you mean…?”

Juvia played with her long blue hair and said nervously, “W-well, you see, Lucy… we kind of…accidentally saw you yesterday night when you were hugging with Gray Fullbuster…”

Lucy’s eyes widened. Oh no. She did not realize her friends’ presence last night. She was too woeful about Wendy. Lucy looked at the expressions her three friends had and suddenly felt troubled. No. No. She knew exactly where this conversation would be…

“…and we also saw you and Gray Fullbuster, entering your room. If I remember correctly, which I do, Gray Fullbuster never leave your room!” said Levy, along with Lisanna’s excited shriek.

“What happened between the two of you? Have you been meeting secretly with him? He did embrace you tightly anyway!” said Levy.

“What did you do last night? When did Gray Fullbuster leave? Am sure it was not until dawn eh? I was up until midnight and I didn’t recall hearing your door opened!”Lisanna continued.

“Juvia has been curious since last night, Lucy! Spill it out!” said Juvia.

Lucy’s face flushed at her friends’ words. Moreover when Levy said the word ‘embrace’ instead of a hug. She raised her hand, motioning the ‘stop’ signal which made her friends’ went silent. Their eyes still gleamed from curiosity and excitement.

“Stop it, you guys! Nothing happened between me and Fullbuster! We just chatted here that’s all. He left at eleven o’clock, saying that the prince has called him, through MY WINDOW. Do you hear that? He used my WINDOW.” said Lucy, emphasizing the word window.

“But…why did he hug you, Lucy…? Juvia was jealous about it. Gray Fullbuster is a fine man. Juvia would not mind being hugged by such a hottie..” said Juvia dreamily.

Lucy sighed, “I was crying. Last night, I went to check on Wendy’s room, only to saw her room vacant (Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy went dead silent here. They knew how close Lucy was with Wendy). I couldn’t take it and burst into tears. Well, Fullbuster was just happened to be there. I punched him though. I remembered that he is that nasty crown-prince’s right hand and I was so pissed at him. But then…well, I guess, he didn’t know what to do so he hugged me. Apologized even. After that, I felt a bit guilty towards him. I mean, being a right-hand of a nasty crown-prince doesn’t mean that he is a bad guy right? So I kind of invite him for a chat and he ordered tea for both of us to Virgo.”

“Well…that was…just courtesy I guess huh?” muttered Levy.

“Aww~ that’s not fun. I guess I finally have something to gossip with!” said Lisanna.

“Juvia is glad though. This means Gray Fullbuster is still available. Juvia might want him to notice her!” squealed Juvia.

Lucy laughed at her friends’ comical reactions. She was still saddened on the fact that Wendy really did not return to the harem. This only made her decision firmer. She needed to meet with Zeref. Pronto.

***

Days after the crown-prince summoned Wendy passed away. Lucy still got no luck with finding anything that could lead her to Zeref. Levy had given up long ago. It was already one and a half week after Wendy being summoned and the crown-prince still had not summoned another. In the meantime, Gray’s visit to the harem got more frequent and he would always have a good chat with Lucy. Erza did not visit the harem as frequent as Gray, but the scarlet-haired warrior would check on the girls sometimes. Lucy had never met the mysterious man again after their first encounter that morning. But she had to admit that she would take a stroll on the garden each morning, hoping that she might meet him again.

This morning, no difference from the other mornings, Lucy woke up early. Before the sun rising, she was wide awake and headed to shower. These have been her new routine these past few days. It was five o’clock straight when she finished her shower. Dressed neatly in a white loose knee-length dress, Lucy brushed her golden locks before she walked outside her room.

Like always, she stepped outside the harem. Fresh morning air greeted her nostrils, making her smile widely. How nice. Lucy glanced all around the garden. The sun was rising on the east and its light showered all over the place. Making the garden looked magical. Even the dew drops were shiny. She glanced over the rusty door on the wall across her longingly. She did not even know the name of the mysterious man. But she really wanted to meet him again. Her eyes widened when she saw the door creaked open. She let out a gasp when a man walked in. The mysterious man. This time dressed in loose clothing which looked like pyjama, his scale-like scarf hung on his neck, covering half of his face. Lucy scanned his unique coloured hair. This time she was sure that it was a perfect combination of pink and orange. Salmon coloured. Without any hesitation, she approached him.

“Good morning…” greeted Lucy sweetly.

The man glanced at her and from his eyes, Lucy could see that he was smiling, “Good morning, young lady. Why so early?”

“Taking a stroll and enjoying the fresh air. It’s been a while huh since your last visit here?” asked Lucy.

“Got busy there…”

“Do you care for a walk around the garden? It’s still dark though. Nobody will catch you here... am sure Fullbuster won’t be around this early and that nasty crown-prince won’t be either. So you are safe.”

The man chuckled, “You sure enjoy badmouthing the crown-prince, young lady. Why the harsh remarks?”

The man walked beside Lucy. Intentionally walked slower to match the blonde girl's small steps. Even so, his onyx eyes did not waver. He stared to the girl beside him. Clearly waiting for an answer.

Lucy shrugged, “Well it’s inevitable. He even has his own harem! And he picked the youngest girl from my group as his first victim! It all only leads to a very perverted action!”

“Victim? Why so sure?”

Lucy rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious, “The rumour! The rumour says that the crown-prince makes girls as his sex-slaves. So the right word can only be a victim, no?”

“Why trust rumour so much?”

“You ask a lot of why question, mister. But fine I will answer it. I’m not one kind of a person whom will trust a rumour blindly. But judging from th events happening here, the immediate trading with Bora when we stepped in Magnolia, separation from the guys, being stuck inside a beautified prison called harem, having no explanation of what’s happening, having your very precious friend to be taken away to the prince and never return, I suppose the rumour has turned into fact!”

The man chuckled, “Feisty aren’t you, young lady?”

Lucy scoffed. Then the silence engulfed them. They kept quiet when they strolled between the flower bushes. Lucy tangled her fingers on one fully bloomedDesert Rose and plucked it. She was admiring the flower’s beauty when the man took it from her hands. She was going to protest when the salmon-haired man tucked her hair behind her left ear and put the flower behind it also.

“Uh….thank you…? ”said Lucy, unsure of what to say. Usually, this was a very intimate move to be done to a girl. But, no way. She did not even know the man’s name nor his face!

The man smiled and at that time, long faint whistle were heard. The man shrugged and said,

“We will meet again, young lady.”

Lucy stared in awe when the man quickly walked back to the rusty door. A moment before he disappeared, she shouted,

“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOUR NAME!”

The man only waved towards her and closed the door behind him. Lucy stood there for a couple of minutes before she realized that she needs to go to have her breakfast.

“What’s with that flower, Lucy?”Cana’s question came as a greeting when Lucy stepped inside the dining room which was packed with the aroma of sweet bread.

Lucy gasped and she quickly removed the Desert Rose from behind her left ear. Not wanting to destroy it, she carefully placed the flower on the table where she sat.

“You didn’t answer my question. What’s with that flower? Gray gave that to you huh?” asked Cana. “Virgo, more alcohol here please~” she slurred to the purple haired maid as an addition.

Lucy frowned. For the past days, her friends already knew that she and Gray Fullbuster were close, well that ravenette sure was easy to got along with. He even made Cana as his drinking buddy. But according to her friends, noone ever spent such a long time chatting with Gray beside her. Anyway, whatever the rumours might be, she, Lucy Heartfilia, only felt Gray as her brother-like figure. A kind of brotherly love. There was no way she could fall in love with the ravenette. Even the thought of it made her shiver.

“Never gonna happen, Cana.” snapped Lucy. “I plucked it.” she added. That was not a lie. Technically, she was the one whom plucked the flower. Though the mysterious man did having the job of putting it behind her left ear.

Cana only gave out wolf-whistle, meaning to tease Lucy, which was successful as the blonde-head grew annoyed and the other girls cooed for her. The brunette smiled satisfiedly, especially when Virgo finally handed out a bottle of whiskey for her.

“Y’ know, Gray Fullbuster is one hell of a fine man, Lucy. There is nothing wrong if you do fancy him.” said Evergreen, winked her right eye.

“But I don’t fancy him! I see him like a brother-like figure. I won’t fancy him. Gross.” said Lucy.

“Well, blonde missy, it is a new thing even for me, that Gray can be a brother-like figure towards you.”

All eight girls turned their heads in surprise upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. Not far from the table, Erza Scarlet stood. This time, without her armour. Instead, she dressed in clothes similar to how hunters’ have. Her long scarlet hair was up in a ponytail. She looked stern. But Lucy could see the warmth in her dark eyes.

“You are here. It means the nasty prince asked for the second victim, no?” snarled Lisanna.

Erza glanced at the white haired girl before she shook her head, “No. Today I’m here on my own.”

“But why?” asked Juvia.

“Well, you don’t think that only Gray can visit here whenever he wants to right? I can do it too. Try asking Gray why he visits here so much then.”

“That’s easy. That hot guy is here for Lucy~”slurred Cana as she pointed to Lucy, making the blondie wanted to slap her mouth shut.

Erza glanced to Lucy as her lips curved into a wide smile, “So you are the one Gray has been talking about.”

“What? He tells….WHAT??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh so yeah... the fourth chapter aha. I'm sorry for progressing so slowly. While this story has been posted in Wattpad also, it took me some time to really proofread and correct the grammar mistakes. However, for you who don't care about grammar mistakes, you can go and read this story at Wattpad. I go with the same name and this story has the same title there. Please do leave comments below ;)


End file.
